Ill Intentions
by Smenzer
Summary: Bootstrap sends the cursed Aztec Gold coin to his son after the mutiny. Oneshot.


Ill Intentions

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. They belong to Disney.

Bootstrap rubbed his thumb over the carved skull on the glittering gold coin he held in his palm, the skeletal face grinning up at him. His feelings at the moment were the exact opposite as anger burned through his veins, anger at what Barbossa had done months ago. A dank darkness took over his soul then as he dreamed of getting revenge, any kind of revenge. But Barbossa was devious and clever, the other pirates railing behind him. They loved the gold, jewels and trinkets he had brought them even if they now suffered under the curse.

"I'm all alone. No one won't take my side." The other pirates didn't care about Jack but he did. Jack had been kind to him, a friend even. Guilt for not helping him during the mutiny bit at him night after night until sleep became almost impossible. He lay in his hammock and relived the awful mutiny; of watching Jack forced off of his beloved _Pearl_ and into the sea with nothing but his sword and a pistol with one shot. His thoughts always trailed along the same tired and worn paths: if only he had done this or that, but it was pointless as the past could not be changed.

He had been a coward.

But he wouldn't be a coward now, no, he would change things somehow.

Even now Barbossa was searching for a cure to the curse of the Aztec Gold, the witch having told the captain what needed done. The coins must be collected and returned to the chest, each and every one. If a single coin was missing, the curse could not be lifted.

The stringy haired pirate pondered what he could do, as he had a coin right here. The idea of Barbossa and the others being cursed forever brought an evil grin to his dirty face. The inky blackness in his heart grew, the anger glowing brighter red until his vision was tinted like blood. His jaw tightened and his teeth ached but he didn't care. His hand tightened over the coin in his hand, the warm metal leaving indentations on his skin. His undead heart pounded within his chest or so he imagined it did. He was not supposed to feel anything, but why did he feel this over empowering rage then?

But what to do with the coin? Should he just dump it overboard into the sea? The idea was tempting indeed but he knew they could walk down on the sea bed with ease and it would be found. He was stumped then and so he dwelled on it more.

Then he recalled he had a child, a son he had only seen once. The little scamp was named after him, a thing that made him a bit proud. The mother was a woman he had had a fling with; a bit of fun really and she didn't mean that much to him truthfully. He had said all of the proper words and she had fell for it hook, line and sinker. Then he had gone off to sea, saying he was a good honest sailor as that was what she had wanted to hear. Lying came to him with natural ease.

He was a tad curious about his son and had meant to go see him more often, but other things always came up. There was rum to drink, gold to spend freely and pretty wenches in Tortuga. England and the lonely cries of some runny nose brat just couldn't compete. Pirating and the fun parts afterwards always came first. He had no idea how his son was doing and only just couldn't get worked up enough to go check. What did it matter? His son would always be there…

But now his thoughts turned to Will.

He would send his son the cursed coin, not because he loved him or wanted to provide for him, but because he wanted to curse Barbossa forever. He would send it for revenge's sake and dark desires.

Slowly he rose from where he had been sitting on the deck and moved below. He had a bit of stolen parchment, a quill and ink. He would make a crude envelope and stick the coin within. Then later while in Tortuga, he would pay a merchant ship to deliver the letter to England. Sitting, he began to write his son's name onto the bit of paper.

Little did Bootstrap realize that his deeds would in the end bring misfortune to his young and innocent son, for nothing good can come of ill intentions. The very same pirates that were cursed would chase his son for his blood and in the end the now young boy would be cursed, too, but in a different way.

Diligent in his plans, he sealed the envelope and secured his son's fate.


End file.
